The Hike
by starthedog
Summary: Sonic and Amy go on a hike. What starts as a joy-filled day quickly turns awkward to terror filled as they try to find a way home. NOTE: IS VERY LONG


The Hike

**PLEASE NOTE: This is a REALLY LONG Fan Fiction. (Like more then 12 pages on Microsoft Word long)**

''_Sweatshirt? Check. Snacks? Check .Bug Spray? Check.'' _I went through the checklist for what literally could've been the MILLIONTH time. I couldn't help myself. I wanted to make sure I had everything I needed for my hike with Sonic.

A few days earlier, Sonic had seen me walking through the park. I was returning home from one of closest friend's, Cream the Rabbit's, house, so I decided to take the "scenic" route. Anyway, Sonic had seen me and told me he didn't think we spent enough time together.

"I just think between stopping Eggman and everything, me and you don't get enough, ya know- hang out time." Was what he had told me. It made me feel so jittery inside. Sonic was asking me to spend time with him! Not the other way around! "So, I was wondering if you wanted to go for a hike with me on Sunday."

Obviously I accepted. Although it wasn't a date, I still got to have some alone time with Sonic. I wasn't overly obsessive about going Sonic, as I would've been in the past. I'm 14 now. I'm no longer fan-girl obsessed with him. But, I will admit I still have a crush on Sonic… Some things just don't change.

Even as I was packing my little over the shoulder bag with everything I needed, I had to remind my self that it _wasn't a date._ I wished it was, but things were as they were.

I threw my shoulder bag over my shoulder and headed towards the door. On my way out I paused briefly and looked at the side table, next to my couch where my pink Blackberry was, and decided not to grab it. There would be no service up in the mountains anyway. Shrugging my shoulders, I smiled and headed out the door.

No later than a second after I headed out the door than the Blue-Blur himself appear in a rush of wind. Now 16, he himself had changed appearance-wise. He was wearing a red vest-jacket and baggy blue jeans. He also had one of his ears pierced and one of his quills pierced too. He also had a lot more fur and it stuck out at all ends on his quills and chest. I personally think it makes him look REALLY cute and cool. But that's just me.

Smiling at him, I said, "Late as usual I see." I had faux discipline in my voice and he grinned at my sarcasm.

"Late?" He pretended to sound shocked as he swept me off my feet. "I believe you may have mistaken me for another hedgehog, Miss Rose. For I am Sonic the Hedgehog, and I am never, EVER late." The way he said that, in such a dignified way was hilarious and made me crack up. My laughing must've been contagious, because he started to laugh too.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, like I had done many times before, and he was off. I love it when he carries me around in his arms. The feeling of going at super-sonic speeds is really something impossible to describe in words. Plus, his chest fur is soooo soft; I've fallen asleep a few times in his arms. But this time I had a shoulder bag with me so, it was hard for me to get comfortable, but it was still a great ride.

What would've taken a 45 minute walk was over in less than 5 minutes. Such is the advantage of having a super-sonic hedgehog as a friend, I suppose. He let me down in front of the main entrance to the trail. We were hiking up Mt. Hylia. Mt. Hylia wasn't necessarily tall or steep, but there's just something about it that makes it hard to hike on. Maybe it's because it's so wide and so thickly condensed with trees. But we didn't care. It was a nice day and we were taking advantage of it.

Standing in front of the trail, a thought occurred to me. "Hey Sonic," I turned around to face him, "Do you have a map?"

He looked kind of surprised that I asked that, but then answered. "Nah. You forget who you're talking to." He had a point. Sonic was the world's greatest hero. He didn't need a map, besides he's a great adventurer so he has a built in sense of direction. "Don't worry Ames, I won't get us lost. I promise."

Ames? He called me Ames? I had no idea that he had given me a pet name! I felt butterflies in my tummy as I blushed. Thank goodness he didn't notice. For some reason, I don't like it when people see me blush.

He stepped in front of me and motioned with his head to get going. Smiling like an idiot, I proceeded to follow him up the mountain.

The hike was _amazing_! The scenery was amazing and the air was nice and cool. We saw a lot of wildlife, including a fox. Sonic, being typical joking Sonic, chuckled and said, "Hey! Look! It's Tails' long-lost cousin!" That got both of us laughing for a bit.

Not only was the hike wonderful, but the quality time with Sonic was awesome too. I learned a lot about him that I honestly didn't know. At one point during the walk, Sonic asked me randomly, "Did you know I can kind of speak Japanese?"

Taken back by the utter RANDOMNESS of the question I kind of stuttered my answer, "Uh… No?" I seriously didn't know how to respond to that question.

"Well I can… sort of." He laughed at that a little. "I can say 'Hello, I like chocolate.'"

"Really?"

"Yup! Konichiwa, chokroe wa suki desu!" He then smiled triumphantly, like he had been crowned king of the universe or something. It was cute, really. So, I congratulated him on becoming the overlord of all Japanese speaking Mobians. At that little remark, he play punched me in the arm and ran up ahead of me.

"Hey! No fair!" I called up after him, laughing my butt off as I ran to catch up. I never realized just _how_ playful and childlike he was. Kind of like me, really.

After that little conversation, we hiked for about a half hour more before Sonic stopped suddenly. "Hmm… I know this place!" He had a real, honest-to-goodness smile on his face. It was… It was something I had never seen before. I'm so used to his cocky smirk, that for a second he didn't look like Sonic. I honestly think that one experience should be labeled as one of the Seven Wonders of the World.

He grabbed my hand- not my wrist my HAND!-And said to me, "We're really close to something that's way past cool. It's off the trail, but I've _got_ to show it to you. You'll really like it."

"Uhh... okay." I started to say but, Sonic pulled me foreword without me being able to finish. I still don't know why he didn't just pick me up. We would've gotten there in half the time. But he was so excited I guess he really didn't think about that.

We made so many twists and turns that I lost track of where we were and couldn't remember where we came from. Plus, to make things worse, the trees got thicker and thicker the deeper we went in. It had me worried a bit, but I was confident that Sonic knew his way back. I was _hoping _he knew his way back.

About 10 minutes later, we arrived at some really high bushes that were surrounding even taller trees. Sonic let go of my hand and took a quickstep behind me and used his hands to cover my eyes. "Sonic!" I giggled, "What's going on? Are you leading me to a surprise party or something?" I couldn't help bringing up the clichéd scenario of someone bringing somebody else somewhere to surprise them with a party. Of course I knew that wasn't the case, seeing as my birthday had happened over a three months before.

He laughed and I could picture his grin as he said, "Nope. You'll just have to wait and see, now won't you?" He started to lead me foreword through the bushes, which surprisingly didn't scratch me or rub up against my fur. As we passed through the bushes I began to hear running water and instantly felt more space. Sonic took his hands off my eyes. "Ta-da!" he sang.

I gasped at what I saw. It was beautiful. We were standing on the perimeter of a medium sized, circular shaped clearing with a clear, open sky above head. All around the clearing were beautiful cherry blossom trees that were still in full bloom, despite it being in the middle of summer. The grass was soft beneath my feet and dew was still on it, giving it a glassy and sparkly look. Approximately in the middle was a crystal clear lake with a glossy, unbroken surface. The lake flowed into a small stream which leads it to who knows where. I think the most striking feature, though, was the crystals. Scattered all around the clearing were gorgeous, light purple crystals that had flowers growing around the base of them. It was simply stunning.

I took a step foreword, eyes shining. "Wow Sonic…" I was lost for words. "This is… This is the most amazing thing I have ever seen." I turned around to face him and smiled. "Thank you Sonic. You know for bringing me here." The next thing I knew I had my arms around him in a great big bear hug. Or, a "death hug" as Sonic used to call it.

Gasping for a breath, Sonic said, "No problem Amy." He gasped for air again. "Now would you stop squeezing the life out of me, please?" Suddenly aware of what I was doing, I took a step back and blushed. This time Sonic noticed, though. "Ya know, I've never seen you blush before. The red really compliments your pink fur… and it makes you look kinda," He started to blush now a little, "Ya know… cute." That made me blush even harder. He had called me cute!

A brief moment of awkward silence followed his "cute" comment, but Sonic broke it by saying "Hey lets have some lunch. I'm starving." He rubbed his belly and made a face like he was dying of hunger pains.

Lunch! I knew I was forgetting _something_! Smiling uncomfortably, I laughed nervously and told him, "Heh… I kind of forgot to pack lunch…" Looking down, embarrassed I added, "Sorry… Lousy planning on my part I guess."

Sonic shook his head his head in false disappointment. "Tsk, tsk Amy. For now we will have only those saltines to snack on. No real lunch." For a second I wondered how he knew I brought saltines, but then I noticed that the box was sticking out of my bag. Smiling I grabbed them and sat down. The grass was soft to the touch, kind of like Sonics chest fur. It would be really easy to fall asleep in there.

I opened the box of saltines and placed a bag of them in the middle of us. Within 10 minutes we had eaten through 4 ½ bags of them and only half of a bag was left. Deciding to save the last of it for my house, I put the box away and lied down on the grass. Sonic lied down next to me. Our heads were less than a foot apart.

We were silent for a few minutes when a gust of wind blew a cherry blossom petal onto my nose. Sonic sat up and picked it up. He held it in the palm of his hand, looked at it for a few seconds than exhaled a deep breath to blow it off and up and away. No sooner than a second after, another gust of wind blew more petals around me.

Sonic chuckled. "I guess those blossoms really like you, huh?" He lied back down and looked over at me.

I picked up one of the cherry blossoms and held it in front of me. "If I ever have a daughter… I would want her name to be Blossom." I don't know why I told him that. It was one of my deepest secrets. I guess something just told me to tell him. I half expected him to look at me like I was crazy but instead he looked back up at the sky.

"If- Well, hopefully when- I have a son, I would name him Sparky… Sparky Ray the Hedgehog."

That comment took me by surprise. I never pictured Sonic as the type of person who would want to settle down and have a family. Sonic must've read my thoughts or something because the next thing he said was, "I'm hoping one day, Eggman will be done with and I can just lead a normal life… Get married, have kids, and die a death that's peaceful. Not one that involves explosives and robots…" He sighed. "Maybe we'll both get lucky and find someone who really cares about us and live, well, 'happily ever after'." There was silence.

I didn't know how to reply to that speech. Sonic actually wanted to stop his heroic lifestyle and raise a family… I didn't need to ask if he had told that to anyone else, because I already knew the answer.

Sonic's yawn interrupted my thoughts. I saw his eyes close and I could tell he had fallen asleep. His yawn was contagious because the next thing I knew I was yawning too. Trying to fight off sleep, I watched Sonic. He was snoring quietly and a little trickle of droll was coming out of his mouth. I was expecting something amazing for some reason. But I was reminded that he was a normal Mobian, just like me. Someone who would live "happily ever after" with someone else…

I smiled, thinking of living "happily ever after" with someone who cared about me. But for a second, I couldn't think of who that person would be. But as I drifted into dreamland, I thought that maybe there was a chance it could be Sonic. Maybe, just a small chance…

When I opened my eyes, I noticed an orange sky. Well, not entirely orange. There were splatters of purple here and there with dashes of yellow and red. It was quite a sight to see.

But then I noticed something else. Something that should've filled me with joy, but instead really freaked me out.

I was lying against Sonic's chest and my head was tilted against his head. His arms were wrapped around me, in a big hug. Our noses were touching we were so close to each others faces. If I had just leaned a little farther, our lips would've touched…

But… What if they already had? I had heard stories of all kinds of weird things people had done in their sleep. I for one know sometimes I start the dishwasher in my sleep. Who's to say Sonic and I hadn't kissed in our sleep? I could just picture it and it weirded me out. Really weirded me out.

I was about to wake Sonic up when his eyelid twitched and it opened. For a second the emerald green eye stared at nothing; still recovering from sleep mode. But when those gorgeous eyes came into focus, they instantly filled with confusion and shock. But, his grip on me didn't loosen.

He smiled and said "Good morning!"

I didn't answer. I just wanted him to let go of me.

His eyes filled with realization and he blushed, realizing what he was doing. "Uhh… Sorry Amy…" He sat up and scooted over a little bit, to give us both some room. I was still lying in the same spot looking at him. I had no clue what the expression on my face was.

Sitting up, I squeaked weakly, "Its okay Sonikku…" I instantly shut my mouth, realizing I had just used the silly little pet name I had given him. He looked over at me and smiled. I smiled back, glad that the awkwardness was gone.

He glanced up at the sky. "Hmm… Twilight. We had better be getting home soon." He stood up and helped me up by pulling on my hand. I bent down and grabbed my bag as I waited for Sonic to rush me off somewhere, but when he didn't I started to get a little bit worried.

I looked up at him nervously. "Uhh… Sonic shouldn't we be leaving?"

The look he gave me scared me. It scared me because he was scared.

"I don't remember where to go Ames…" His voice was kind of shaky. "Well I know we came out here." He nodded towards the bushes we came out of. "But after that, I don't remember. That nap must've done something to my brain!" He slapped himself in the head. "Grr!"

Sonic didn't remember the way back!

Trying to control whiplashing emotions, I suggested the river. "Well, water flows downstream right? So if we follow the river, we'll get down the mountain." I was hoping what I was saying was the truth. Because I wasn't entirely sure, to be honest.

Sonic looked skeptical but agreed. "Well, following the river is better than doing nothing I suppose…"

By now it was so dark I had to squint to see Sonic. "Well one thing is for sure. There is nooo way I'm allowing you to run when it's this dark out…" It was weird telling Sonic that he couldn't do something, especially run, which was his favorite thing in the world to do, but it was for his safety. Sonic hesitated, but I saw him nod in agreement, although it was reluctantly. I could tell.

He grabbed my hand and we began our decent downhill.

We had been following the river no more than 15 minutes when we came to a steep decline. It was all dirty and rocky. We both knew it would be very dangerous to go down, especially in the dark, but we had no other option. Sonic went down first to make sure it was okay. He slid down on his butt, and it was going okay until the very bottom. Sonic was almost there so he decided to stand up, but he didn't see a hole, which could've been a mini canyon it was so deep, in front of him.

Even in the dim light I could see his left ankle turn in a way it wasn't supposed to and I saw Sonic's face twist up in pain. I gasped and I scrambled down after him, praying and hoping he just twisted it and it didn't break. Being careful to avoid the hole Sonic had fallen into, I rushed to his side.

"Sonic!" I gasped. "Are you okay?" I had to make sure he was all right. If he was hurt, then I might as well be hurt too.

Sonic moaned a bit. "I-I think I'm okay Amy…" He tried to push himself up, and he managed to stay standing for about a second and a half before he yelled out in pain and dropped to the ground. Gasping in pain, his arms flew to his ankle. He started to rub it to reduce the pain. I didn't know what to think. I had never seen him like this before.

Trying to look on the bright side of things, I forced a smile and said weakly "Well, at least it's not broken…" But what was the point? It was obvious he had badly sprained it and there was no way he would be able to walk on it anytime soon.

Sonic gritted his teeth and looked farther down hill. "Well, whatever happens to me, we've got to keep going." There was brief heartbeat of silence before Sonic realized I wasn't going anywhere. Looking at me in bewilderment he asked what I was doing.

Kneeling down besides him, I looked into his eyes and with a huge amount of concern in my voice, I told him, "Sonic, you're hurt and making sure that you don't worsen your ankle is _my_ top priority right now. Getting out of here can wait until tomorrow." I could tell he was about to object so I added, with a stricter tone in my voice, "And seeing as you can't walk without my help, you pretty much have to listen to what I say." Sonic kept his gaze held on me, hoping I would back down, but I didn't. Finally he sighed and looked away, apparently defeated.

I sat down with a sigh and realized just how cold it was getting. Shivering, I zipped up my sweater and looked up at the sky, expecting to be comforted by the trillions of shining stars, but I was disappointed that there were instead clouds and the canopy of the trees covering them. "Great…" I muttered. First we were lost, now it was going to rain. It was just great.

Not only that, but Sonic was giving me the cold shoulder. He hadn't moved since he fell back, down, which had been about four minutes ago, except for turning his body away from me. Looking at him, I realized he didn't have a sweater like me to keep him warm, only that sleeveless vest he had that couldn't be zipped up because Sonic had told me the zipper was broken. Although I didn't really want to, I had to take into consideration he was hurt. So, I unzipped my sweater, slipped it off and walked over to him. My heart sank when he didn't even look up. But still, I leaned down and placed the sweater on his shoulders and walked away. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him glance back at me, but what his expression was, I didn't know.

I sat down about 6 feet way from him and wrapped my arms around my shivering body to try and conserve heat. For twenty long, antagonizing minutes we sat and udder silence, except for the chattering of my teeth.

When the first raindrop fell on my arm, I knew I was in for a long night. But at the same time, I was hopeful it would pass over us and only a few stray drops of rain would hit us. That hope was quickly dashed to pieces. Less than 3 minutes later, a steady drizzle of rain was hitting us and I was regretting giving Sonic my sweater. Ten minutes after the drizzle started, a steady downfall of rain was getting me soaked to the core. I had my arms wrapped around me so tightly I thought I was cutting off circulation to my arms.

Then, out of nowhere, I felt something that I knew was my sweater being placed on my shoulders. Not even looking up, I slipped it on. It was wet, but it provided some warmth so I savored it. Then, I felt his arms wrap around my stomach and his legs wrap around mine, which were tucked up to my chin. My head was tucked under his chin and I could I feel and hear his teeth chattering against my ear. Some wind howled and his grip became tighter; trying to protect me from the bitter cold. Just him being there with me made me a little warmer.

Rain continued to fall and I felt it running down my back. But this rain was warm.

I think it was Sonic's tears.

The annoying and obnoxious call of a blue jay woke me up the next morning. For a minute I had no clue where I was. But as the fog cleared from my head, I slowly remembered the day before. The joy, awkwardness and terror I had felt yesterday filled my body in a tidal wave of emotions. I hadn't even considered the fact I was in the middle of the woods, on a mountain, with a limited food supply. All I thought about was everything that had happened to me and Sonic the day before.

_Sonic!_ I had forgotten about him. Now, I felt his arms around mine and his chin on my head. He was soaking wet. Looking behind me, I saw his eyes were closed, but there were bags under them. He must've stayed up most of the night. Realizing this, I decided not to wake him.

Looking around, I saw we were completely surrounded by trees and they were all dripping with water. Barely anything was dry, including me and Sonic. The ground was supposed to be dirt, but it had turned into a soggy pile of mud and leaves. All around me, everything looked the same, except for the river about 10 yards to my right, and I couldn't tell which way was up.

For the first time I noticed that Sonic's gloves and arms were crusted in mud. For a brief second, I wondered why, but then it hit me. Sonic must've crawled over to me last night because he couldn't walk. I looked down at his shoes and they were almost completely covered in mud, along with the very bottom of his pants, which were now torn.

Suddenly, his grip on me tightened and he shifted position a little bit. He nuzzled his muzzle into my head, making me giggle a bit and blush at the same time. When he finally found a comfortable position he sighed happily in his sleep. A few minutes later, he started to mumble in his sleep. I couldn't understand most of it, but I did catch a few things. At one point he said something about a chili dog and that made me laugh a little.

But then, I heard him say my name. "Amy…" His speech was vey slurred, but I could still understand it. A few seconds later, he said it again. "Amy…" But this time he continued talking, well mumbling to be more accurate. "No… Don't go." His voice sounded sacred and in distress, like someone was hurting him. He reached out a hand at nothing and kind of kicked a little, like he was trying to run. This time when he spoke, his words were a lot clearer. "No! Amy…!" The fear in his voice had escalated to pure terror.

By then, I knew he was having a nightmare of some kind, and I needed to calm him down. So, using my free hand, I stroked his arm and tried to soothe him. "It's okay Sonikku. I'm here. You don't need to worry. It's okay…" I kept on repeating, hoping I was reaching his subconscious and he calmed down. But it wasn't working.

"Amy! Amy!" He yelled my name. "No...!" He was silent for a few seconds, and then suddenly jerked foreword, as if to catch something, almost knocking me to the ground. "AMY!"

Suddenly the air was a lot calmer. "Huh?" Sonic questioned above me. I looked up to see his eyes open, and they were terribly bloodshot. He looked down and saw me. A mixture of relief and pure, unfiltered joy spread across his face. He spun me around and gave me a huge hug and placed his chin on my shoulder. "Oh, thank God it was only a dream… Thank God…" His voice was shaking with joy.

"Uhh… Good morning Sonic." I said awkwardly. "Sonic… What were you dreaming about exactly?"

Sonic pulled away from the hug and shuddered. "I-You and I were in a really dark forest… And, you hurt yourself, but I was really far away and I couldn't help or get closer, no matter how fast I ran. Then, when I finally got there y-you started to be swallowed by the forest and I couldn't catch up and… I didn't want you to get anymore hurt or scared or lonely. I couldn't do anything and I was helplessly hearing you scream for me…." He said all that in one breath and was terrified when he said it, like it would really happen. "I'm just glad you're here… and won't leave me."

"Well Sonic, I'm here okay? Please don't worry about me." I reached into my bag and pulled out our measly food supply. "What we really have to worry about is you and getting down this forsaken mountain." I counted the remaining saltines. Seven were left, so I handed Sonic two and gave myself two also. "Eat up…" I put the box away and stuffed one in my mouth.

But by that time, Sonic was already done with his and he looked ready to fall asleep again. "Sonic you look exhausted."

Sonic yawned and nodded. "I am. Try spending all night being underneath the one thing in the world you despise with all your heart and soul." He grimaced. "That's what it was like for me last night… I hate rain…" I was finishing my 2nd saltine when Sonic said, "C'mon. We have to get going." He stood up.

Or at least he tried to stand up. His ankle buckled and he started to fall, but I jumped up and caught him. "Oh… Right. I forgot about that."

"Well seeing as we're standing we might as well get going." I wrapped my right arm around Sonic's neck so I was holding onto his shoulder, and he did the same to me. Nodding, I said, "All right then. Let's go."

And so we continued our trek.

Walking like that with Sonic was difficult and made our hike downhill a lot harder, but he needed my help so I provided it. He didn't complain, in fact he called it fun and better than what a walking stick could provide. When he had said that, he looked at me weirdly, like what he had said meant more than it sounded.

We had been wandering through the thickest forest I had ever seen. There were so many rocks and boulders, we considered just giving up and sleep next to one of them for the night. But, if we stopped, that would just delay our time to get home. Sonic and I tripped multiple times over the rocks and potholes that were scattered around, but neither of us were seriously hurt.

Multiple times we lost the river and had to choose our own paths, but we always managed to find the river again after a few hours wandering. But then, a little while before sunset, it ended.

We had been following it all day, and it had all been for nothing. It ended at an outcropping of rocks. Well it didn't end exactly. It went over the rocks and formed a large waterfall, maybe about the size of a skyscraper. Sonic and I just stood there for two minutes, mouths ajar and eyes wide in disbelief as we stared at all of our hopes flow down in that waterfall into a huge chasm. I heard Sonic breathe, "No…"

I turned my head to face him and I asked, "Now what Sonic…?"

Sonic let go of me and slumped to the ground, shaking his head in disbelief. "I-I don't know Amy… I guess we go back and try to find a different way back." He had his face in his hands and I could tell he was giving up.

I kneeled down beside him and put my hand on his shoulder. "Sonikku… We'll make it-"

"No we won't!" Sonic cut me off and shrugged my hand away. "We're both lost, short on food, tired and probably dying of hypothermia or something! The only way we'll make it is if my ankle magically heals or if Tails notices that we're gone and finds us in the flippn' Tornado. Which we both know won't happen." He was being a little short, but I could tell he was trying to be as nice as possible. "We're both gonna die and it's all my fault."

"Sonic…" I spoke softly, trying to reassure him, "It's not your fault. Before you say anything, think about it. What could you have done? You forgot you're way, so what? It could happen to anyone. If anything, it should be my fault-I'm the one who suggested following the river. Now look at where we are…" I sighed and looked over the side of the outcropping.

We were both silent for what felt like forever. In that time Sonic had placed his head on shoulder. Finally, he broke the silence and lifted his head. "…Amy," He just kind of said my name. Not asking for me to start a conversation, he just said it.

Curious, I turned my head and suddenly he was on top of me, pressing his lips to mine.

Out of all the surprises life has thrown at me- Getting kidnapped by Metal Sonic, being held at gunpoint by Eggman on Space Colony Ark, anything and everything- this kiss completely trumped them all. And it wasn't just a little peck of a kiss; it was really passionate. We didn't make-out or anything, Sonic just held it for a really long time and kept kissing. It was exhilarating and surprising. After the initial shock wore off, which took less than a second, I started to return the kiss to him.

To be honest, it was kind of like how I always thought, well hoped, it would be: at sunset, which it was. But the fact that we were stranded in the in the forest kind of killed the mood.

After about 13 seconds, Sonic pulled away and his face was as read as Knuckles' fur was. My heart was still racing along at 80 miles a second. He looked down and whispered, "I'm sorry Amy…" I knew he didn't mean he was sorry for the kiss.

We were both quiet the rest of the evening, and only when darkness fell did Sonic and I lie down and face each other. Like the night before, it was freezing so we both got in as close to each other as possible. Our foreheads were touching and I couldn't help but smiling. He smiled back.

Suddenly I remembered that I was hungry. I sat back up and grabbed the last three saltines. I took one, gave one to Sonic, and broke the last one in half. I ate my saltines, but Sonic just looked at his like it was something he couldn't explain.

Finally deciding what it was, he handed it back to me. "You have it." Was all he said. Not arguing because I was hungry, I took it and devoured it in one bite.

I didn't want to ask Sonic why he didn't eat it. But I was afraid I knew why. I think he thought he was dying.

Not wanting to think of that, I cuddled up under his head into his chest and closed my eyes. Right before I fell asleep, I felt his arms go around me and he kissed me on my head.

I first heard the plane at about what I guessed o be 11:30 at night. I opened my eyes and sat up, which woke Sonic up too. Yawning, Sonic sat up too. "Nehh… What's up Ames?"

I shushed him to be quiet. The sound of the plane was closer now. "Sonic… Do you hear that?" I wanted to know if I was going crazy, or if I really heard it.

Sonic was quiet for a few seconds, then his ears perked up. "Oh my God… A plane!" Suddenly we both saw lights that a plane would have on its wings coming closer to us. We could barely tell what color it was, but we saw it was purple. "The Tornado!" Sonic's voice was filled with hope.

"Sonic! Amy!" Tails' voice was barely more than an echo over the mountains, but we could hear him. So maybe, he could hear us. We both started shouting and I stood up.

"Tails! Tails! Over here! TAILS!" Are lives were literally in the hands of a 9 year old fox hearing us. We kept screaming until our throats were sore and we couldn't scream anymore. Tails must've heard us, because we saw the Tornado transform into the much faster X Tornado. He jetted over to us. He was still at least half a mile away, but still. We weren't going to die.

I kneeled down and gave Sonic a death hug and squealed for joy, right in his ear. I was trying not to cry and I was smiling like mad. I got so excited, I kissed him.

Immediately realizing what I had done, I pulled away, but he pulled me right back in. He put his arms around my waist and I put mine around his neck and felt the same rush as I did the first time we kissed.

It was terribly shorter than the first one though. But the look he gave me after we separated completely made up for. I can't really explain it. But, try to take your most favorite memory and put the feelings you get into an expression on someone's face, and that's what Sonic looked like.

He pushed the bangs from my eyes and stroked my cheek. He told me, "Amy… We're not gonna die…" He smiled that honest-to-good smile again. "We're going to live happily ever."

-End-


End file.
